


After Dark

by xomayfield



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xomayfield/pseuds/xomayfield
Summary: Just what exactly happened upon Ymir’s arrival back at Marley to give back the titan she stole?
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	After Dark

Ymir’s gaze lingered on the familiar cobblestone path. The feeling of her hands being swung around—though still tied up—gave her a familiar feeling she’d rather not recall. She had remembered it all, she remembered the disgusting looks she got from the Marleyan adults over 70 years ago. She remembered the rocks and stones chucked at her, the cries from her cult followers behind her. She remembered the taste of blood landing on her mouth from the beating the citizens gave her.

It was a traumatic moment, hell, it would’ve traumatized the average person to no end but it didn’t seem to bother Ymir. Of course, she did have some nightmares about it here and there, but overall, it was like nothing had happened. She took something of Marley—something valuable and knew the only right thing to do was to give it back to them. More importantly, to the brother of the person she ate. Porco Galliard.

As she dragged her feet on the floor, war chief Zeke was to her right and Reiner to her left. A few other soldiers behind her but she didn’t care enough to learn their names. Though, she did feel the stare of the soldiers burning eyes into the back of her body, and she was restraining herself from turning around and giving them a good knock in the nose. 

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a hard kick to her ankle and a shove on her upper body. “Watch where you step, you devil.” The soldier behind her spat. She scoffed and looked down to pay closer attention to how she was walking, other than the feet dragging on the stone and sending rocks flying every now and then, she was fine. 

She let out a bitter laugh and exaggerated the walk even more, pulling her knee up towards her chest and shoving it back with as much energy her beat up body could produce. She successfully landed a kick on the soldier’s knee. “I’m on the way to get killed, do you seriously think I give a shit about how I’m walking?” 

“You little—”

She felt a warm hand on her left shoulder, that hand belonging to Reiner’s. She had grown respect for the guy, knowing he had delivered her love letter to Historia. Fuck, she missed Historia. She wondered why she ever turned back and decided to help these guys when she could probably be at the palace right now, sleeping in with the blonde. With her new identity she begged for her to embrace. But, deep down, she knew she’d never be able to live with herself if she was comfortable at home and these two were getting tortured with no jaw titan to return. 

In short, she didn’t regret anything. But, of course, there is one. It’s that she never got to marry Historia. 

“Please, have mercy on her for just this once. It is a bit overwhelming knowing you’re about to die soon and you start losing interest in everything, because no matter how you see it, you’re gonna die in a few hours.” 

“Mr. Braun!” He yelled and Reiner immediately straightened up, tense from the booming of the soldier’s voice. 

“Yes sir!”

“I have not one ounce of respect inside me for an Eldian devil, let alone one who stole one of our titans and was frolicking inside the walls wasting Jaw. I would assume you felt the same but it seems you’ve grown a soft spot for your comrades back in Paradis, huh?” 

“Not at all, sir—”

The soldier’s hand immediately raised and slapped across Reiner’s face. Reiner grabbed his cheek and winced, tears threatening to spill out. Not from the slap, but from the realization that he did grow a soft spot. The warrior who thought of the Eldians on Paradis as devils has grown to live with them, eat with them, train with them and laugh with them. It made him sick.

“Sure as hell sounds like it! I don’t want you near this disgusting woman anymore. If I catch you around her, you’ll be hearing from the Marleyan government. Understand?”

His hands fell from his cheek and he looked down at Ymir with teared eyes and a large frown. “Yes, sir.” 

They continued walking and from the corner of his eye, he could see a small smile from Ymir. Her bleeding, black-eyed, broken nose face had just enough energy to smile at him. His eyes immediately flicked to her face, back to the soldier who had just scolded them, and back to her. The corner of his lips turned upward as much as he could. 

He could remember his cadet days with Ymir like they were hours ago. Bickering over the blonde girl they both pined over while said girl wasn’t looking. Deep down, he knew he had no chance with her but kept the banter anyway, because he felt as if Ymir was the only one on the island who understood he and Bertholdt’s situation, other than Annie. The night on the wall before her return confirmed it. He was going to miss Ymir’s constant, “Do you seriously think she’d fall for cheap ogling eyes?!” as she grabbed his shoulders and scolded him and Historia yelled at her to get back. But, he knew this had to be done and the cadet days were over.

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is my first post on ao3 and i’m a bit worried because all the writing on here is top tier😅😅 i’m not very good and i thought of this a few hours ago but sat down and started writing whatever i thought happened before ymir’s death. 
> 
> also, there was a reference to something porco said in the last paragraph. it was in the chibi comics for s4. just thought i’d add it in there cause it seems like something ymir would do


End file.
